By All But Him
by TRexArmsRoar
Summary: A little Breakfast Club fanific for all of you Andrew/Allison shippers. There won't be much of other couples, at least not in detail. So follow the story of these two, after Saturday ends...
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! This is my attempt at a first chapter for a Breakfast Club fanfic (duh). I fell in love with this movie the second I saw it, and found myself shipping Andrew and Allison a bit too hard...So I wrote a fanfiction! I'm relatively new to this, so if you have any recommendations for improvement, let me know! Oh, and this is Allison's POV.**

I wake up, stretching my arms high above my head. A yawn leaves my mouth in a soft shreak. Taking a glance at my clock, I see I have five minutes left to rest, but instead I reset the alarm and get up early. I drag my feet to the bathroom where I brush my teeth with my finger and some toothpaste. _You'd think parents would at least care about their kids dental hygiene_ I sigh to myself. As if my parents care about me at all.

After brushing my teeth, I open my closet. As I do everyday, I consider going to school in what I slept in. A bra and loose sweatpants. But instead I remember Saturday. The makeover. I decide against black, and turn the colored section on my wardrobe, gained when I raided my mother's closet. I take out a white blouse and a baby blue skirt. Biting my lip, I wonder if I should bother with my usual makeup, or try for the makeup Claire did. I quickly change and decide to go in between. I use a thin line of black eyeliner, but thicker than what I had on Saturday. I sneer at the lipgloss and decide against it. Finally, I recover the headband I was given, and push my bangs back so that my face is visible. So that it would be visible to Andrew. _Andrew_. I smile at the thought of him. I try to remind myself that he'll probably ignore me at school, but my heart refuses to listen. My mind wanders to the moment when we kissed, when Sporto and Basketcase collided to create two happy human beings instead of two completely different creatures. I sigh thinking about it, and allow myself to daydream on the way to school.

When I reach the dreaded building of education and judgement, I'm met with a surprise. Andrew is talking to Brian right in front of the school, and he's letting his friends stare. My back straightens as I walk up to the boys. "Andy, Brian," I say casually.

Both boys are smiling when they see me, but I notice both of their smiles are different. Brian's is more relieved, like he for whatever reason didn't expect me to talk to him today. I thought I was the only one who _would_ talk to him. Though I suppose with Brian, you can never get too hopeful. Andrew on the other hand, smiles nervously.

"Hey," they both said back.

"Well, uh, thanks Brian for the help. I'll talk to you guys later, alright?" Andrew says. He seems suddenly urged to leave and I can't help but feel it was my fault. Brian nodded with a fake smile this time, the kind you make by pulling your lips into your mouth and makes everyone realize you're uncomfortable. Andrew struts quickly to his jock friends.

"The hell was that about?" I ask quietly. I had expected him to stay and talk at least. Just until first period. What was up with him?

Brian simply shrugs, though I can see the hurt in his eyes, "He just asked for some help in science class. No biggy…"

Lunch. A time to sit alone and do absolutely nothing. I snicker to myself, remembering the monstrosity that I had brought in on Saturday. Yes, I was weird, but I didn't go around making sandwiches as insane as me. I had just brought that to weird out the kids who were bound to be at the detention. Today, I brought my usual lunch. Nothing, except a shot of vodka in a large, opaque black bottle.

I look around to see everyone else around the lunchroom as I drink what still feels like liquid fire, despite my long experience with it. I see Claire, bustling about with her popular friends, though I notice she often looks at the table Bender usually sits at. He's there, glancing right back at her, with a smirk on his face. Next I find Brian, vigorously doing work with the rest of the nerds. And finally, despite my struggle to ignore him, I see Andy. He and his stupid jock friends are, as usual, the loudest group. If you don't know the Sports by their names, you know them by their intense volume. Though I can't ignore the fact that Andy seemed a bit down. His yelling somehow doesn't seem genuine. And he doesn't have the shine in his eyes that's usually present when he's having fun. _Here I am acting as though I've known him all my life,_ I say in my head. _As if I know what he does when he's having fun._ But as he yells I noticed that he saw me. I slam my face on the table, loud enough to get a few glances.

After a few minutes, I have the courage to peer up again. Andrew isn't looking at me anymore, at least not for a prolonged period of time. I can see his eyes make their way towards me before they'd dart right back to his real friends. I decide to remove my sketchbook from my very full bag. It's large and takes up most of bag's space, but there's still enough room for my pens, which I take out as well. I begin sketching nothing in particular. I let my hand do most of the work for me, only really thinking about it when I must. I create a face. A perfectly sculpted nose, a cutting jaw line, a smirk. All of these features belong to Andy, and I yell at myself, though not out loud like usual. _Are you kidding me Allison. You draw the assface who made you feel more invisible_. But I keep going. The eyes are empty. Of course, as usual I'm drawing in black and white, but I can't get myself to color the iris. It remains a white circle with a black dot stuck in the middle of it. Even the whites of the eyes have more ink than the iris due to shading.

I find my hand moving towards my bag. It feels around until it finds what it desires, a blue pen. I've never used the pen. I found it on the sidewalk one day. It was all brand new, it was even in plastic packaging which protected it. I use the pen for Andrew's irises, and the ink is what makes them come to life. The pen is just transparent enough that I'm able to shade in all of the different colors in his deep eyes, but still get a bold pigment. I've always wanted a pen like this. One where I can get every shade of a single color with just a few twitches of my finger. I can't help but that a deep breath at the perfection which is this ink. I place in carefully back into my bag, and look at my work. It's taken me fifty minutes, so I still have ten left in the lunch hour to do nothing.

I decide to spend my nothing time by looking at my drawing. I captured all of his facial features right. His nose points just the right way, his jawline is shaped accurately, and his smile is genuine. I sink into my seat and crack my neck loudly, smiling at my work. And eventually, without realizing, I smile at what my work was based on.

 **And there you have it! I quite liked this, but tell me what you think! I'd love to get suggestions other comments. So long for now! ~TRexArmsRoar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got to a chapter 2. Alas, I've been very busy. Well, not much else to say, enjoy!**

School has ended, and I've come to the realization I have English class with Andrew. He sits right behind me. _How absolutely hilarious that I never noticed him, until the moment I want him to disappear_ I think to myself. English class is last period. And last period means he's the last thing on my mind as I sit on my bus to get home.

The bus is loud and every seat is filled, even the one next to me. Which isn't my favorite thing, considering the girl next to me seems to be very interested in my new fashion.

"Where'd you get that skirt?" she says excitedly, "It's so pretty!".

I can see right through her. She's part of the unofficial 'Let's Be Overly Nice to Everyone Club'. The only people who would even smile at me before Saturday. But I can't be bothered by her, so I look at her straight in the eyes, and in my eeriest, monotone voice, I reply, "I stole it from a dumpster near the mall". Her ivy eyes go wide and and she looks forward for the rest of the trip.

The house is empty as usual. Mom left a note on the fridge.

 _At a party with the girls! Will be back late at night-xoxo_

I sigh at the inauthenticity at it all. She thinks I give a shit if she's okay. But I made a promise to myself, as long as she doesn't care about me, I don't care about her. Still, I smile a little at the note. It's better than what dad leaves. When he's not at work, he's at the bar. When he's not at the bar, he's doing research at home. He's a doctor, which I've always found funny, considering I've never been to one. My house is large, and even bigger because of its lack of presence. But it never meant much. I just stayed in my room all day, occasionally visiting the kitchen when I was ready to faint from lack of nutrition.

I climb up the stairs and reach my room. I walk over to my dark oak desk. Pulling out my homework, I sigh. "I'm not dealing with this crap anymore!" I yell to myself. I strip off the clothing I had worn and change into a loose gray shirt and black shorts. "Much better…" I whisper.

I had gotten minimal homework today. Biology, calculus, and history. But I don't plan on doing it. Instead, I turn to my wall, where I have taped multiple posters of things I don't even know. Suddenly, I am met with something. I scrunch my nose when I see it: Andrew's jacket patch. The one I tore off of him. I glare at it, as if it will send Andrew my message. I beg for a fire to catch to it. But it just sits there and reminds me of him. I lick my lips. I want to throw it away, yet I can't bring myself to it. I shake my head and run out of my room, grabbing my bag on the way. I look at my mother's note once again and decide to leave my own, though I know that nobody will care to look at it.

 _Going out, should be back soon_

The 'soon' was almost a 'never, but I decide against it. On the off chance someone worries about me for once. Anyways, I'm not running away. Not yet. I'll just be gone. Temporarily. In all honesty I'm sure that I'll be going to school tomorrow.

I stop in park. I finally remember I'm still wearing a headband and take it off, tossing it into my bag. Today ss especially warm for March. And plenty of people are ready to enjoy it. Parents and kids are everywhere. Old couples litter benches, while teens stroll hand in hand. I spot Bender on an off chance. He's drinking out of a water bottle, an opaque one, not unlike mine. _John, you must think you're so so smart. Don't you?_

Though I can't exactly say his trick is too obvious. Clearly, I get away with it everyday. I take a deep breath and walk up to him. "Bender," I saw cooly, as if this was normal, us talking. He looks at me, pulling his bottle away from his mouth.

"Insane One," he shoots back back, his mouth moving in an exaggerated sense. His eyes glance side to side, as if making sure no one's listening. "Why do I have the pleasure of meeting you here?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm just enjoying the day, like anyone else," my face is straight, but this is one of the worst lies I've ever told. Bender snorts.

"Yeah, and I'm meeting Brian for a date," he says with a laugh. This time, a smile pulls on my lips.

"Could you, possibly, be meeting someone _else_ for a date?" I ask.

He shrugs calmy, not allowing me to feel the satisfaction of embarrassing him. "Possibly". I sit down in a grass patch next to him and lie down. "What about you?" he questions, "Or are you really just enjoying the day?". I take a deep breath at the question. Three options go through my head. Tell the truth, tell a lie, ignore him. I choose the third. It takes him a minute before he gets bothered by my silence. "I suppose I can take that as a no then," Bender spits. "You know, I knew he wouldn't talk to you. It's a shame. But, hey, life does enjoy punching us in the stomach, huh?".

I nod my head and out it to the side. I can see Claire walking towards us, towards Bender, and without a word, he walks towards her. I can't hear them but I assume they're teasing each other or something of the sort. I smile for them, but can't help but feel a bitterness. Claire could deal with John. But Andrew can't deal with me. Pain strikes my stomach, the familiar feeling of worthlessness fills me. I remember first acting odd to grab the attention of my parents. That didn't work, why did I assume acting normal would make Andrew notice me? "Because I'm a Basketcase," I remind myself. "Because I'm a compulsive liar, and I'm lying to myself".

 **Alright, so I definitely don't think this was my best work, but I again have been quite busy. Please excuse the lameness, it should be better by next chapter. Remember to review!**

 **~Trexarmsroar**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of a shorter chapter, but a chapter none the less. I'm trying to upload more often, especially considering how huge the time gap was between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. The next one should come out quite soon, since I'm going to start writing it right after I upload this. Well, enjoy!**

I'm aware of the tears in my eyes, the ones I won't let leave. They were warm at first, but they've sat at the brink of my bottom lashes so long, they've gone cold. I'm so sadly used to holding the tears back. I started when people first stopped caring. Or at least when I first noticed it. Around when I was seven. I remember asking my mom if we could go to the zoo, and her constantly claiming she would take me. But, of course, she didn't. Any normal person would have then asked their dad. Poor seven year old me planned to, if he was ever home. But he never was. That's when I first realized no one would be there for me.

There's an ant crawling up my arm, and I smile at it. I sit back up and let it crawl right to my shoulder, before I make an attempt to lightly flick it off. It stays, latching onto my index finger. "Listen little guy," I whisper to him. Even I can hear the pain in my voice, "Nobody wants you around. So just run along". I flick the insect harder this time, and it returns to the grass. The tears in my eyes have retreated, and I stand up. I decide to walk through the park.

The leaves on the trees have just begun to return, and grass is no longer frozen from snow. It almost feels like spring, but not quite. There's still an icy bite in the air, no matter how warm. An indescribable barrier which prevents spring to truly come. I begin to wish I had brought some water. After all, when one only consumes vodka in a day, one might expect to get thirsty. I sigh and bite my bottom lip, hoping the thirst will go away. My dark hair has fallen over my eyes again, and it streaks my vision, preventing me to take in my surroundings well. So I begin to think. I'm aware that I'm stood in the middle of a park, just standing, and people staring, but I'm not sure if I can care.

I know it's dangerous for me to think too hard, especially now that Andrew is a-well I'm not quite sure what he is. _Shit_ I think, realizing my brain has decided to think about him. Or rather, what he is. He's a friend. Despite his actions today, I urge myself to hold onto that. He's my first kiss. Because why would anyone kiss Allison Reynolds? He's someone who's ignoring me. Though I don't know why I thought he wouldn't. He's a jock. And it makes him popular. He's popular. And he would never give up his friends for me. Still stiffly standing, I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. But this has never worked, and it won't start now. Tears don't fill my eyes, but I wish they would. It would make me normal. I run back to my house. The action is sudden, and captures a few more stares, but I do it anyway. Black boots hitting pavement. Locked arms, staying by my side. When I am finally home, I inhale a smile to see the driveway is still empty, and my parents, as always, are not home.

It's only been and hour and a half since I left (though it felt like five minutes), but I couldn't help but fear that my mom or dad had done the impossible and attempted to spend time with me. I don't even wipe my shoes or take them off before heading to my room. I sprint walk to my bed, flop onto face down, and scream a high pitched scream into my pillow.

Dinner time, and neither of my parents are home. I've still neglected my homework, as if I ever do it anyways. I'm lucky I'm smart enough to pass my classes without having to do any homework at all, or else I'd be screwed. Granted I have a C in most classes, but I'm still passing. I never eat dinner. Eating seems like a waste of time in my opinion. I just take a bag of chips so I don't starve to death, and eat it while sitting on the kitchen counter. Three chips in and a doorbell rings. I cock an eyebrow and head toward the front door.

When I open the door, I'm met with a surprise. "Andrew?" I ask, eyes and mouth both wide open. He bring his hand to the back of his neck in uncomfort.

"Hey, Allison…" he replies softly, looking towards the ground. I question if I should ignore him as he did with me, but I'm too relieved that he's actually here. "I just," he starts, "want to apologize for today. What I did was real shitty of me…".

Every time he ends a sentence, the air lingers as if it wishes to be filled with his words once again. I completely understand how the air feels. "It's alright," I say just loud enough for him to hear me. _Lies_. It's not alright. But I want so desperately to forgive him. Our eyes lock and I offer a smile. "Do you want to come it?" He smiles back and nods.

 **Look they're actually interacting! The next chapter may or may not contain some fluff ;) Oh God no winky faces for me ever again...Remember to review!**

 **~Trexarmsroar**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed thus far. I'm really having fun writing this, and I appreciate that others actually like my writing! So please, enjoy this next chapter!**

We're both sitting on a couch in the unused family room. It's odd being in the house with someone else. "Where are your parents?" Andrew asks puzzled.

"I don't know. Dad's at work. Or the bar. Mom's probably partying with her friends," I reply casually with a shrug of my shoulders. He looks concerned but just nods. "So um, how did you know I lived here? I mean how did you find my address?" I ask. It occurs to me I should've asked this sooner, as it would be a bit stalkerish if he followed me and waited for the perfect moment to confront me.

"My dad has access to school records 'cause he's the coach. All I had to do was ask," he answers coolly, looking around the room. It sounds dodgy. Why would a coach have records of student addresses? But I choose to ignore the possible lie. "If I had to guess, I'd say yours house might be almost as nice as Claire's would be," he mentions.

I laugh a little bit, "Yeah, my parents just don't spoil me much. It's all just for show, my dad's a doctor, though he doesn't care much for my health" I'm saying too much before I realize it, "My parents never took me to a doctor. My dad'll give me vaccines when I need them, but otherwise they kind of pretend I don't exist. Dad says I don't deserve to go to a doctor regularly. I'm not normal enough, which makes no sense to me". I've never told people about my father, and I want to kick myself for trusting Andrew with any information.

"They really do ignore you…" he says. The tone of his voice makes it clear he never doubted me, it all just seems more intense to him. Which is understandable. I simply nod. After a few minutes of silence, he reaches towards my hand. "I really am sorry you know," he finally states.

"I know," I say back.

"It's just-".

"I know".

He smiles a bit, I suppose silently thanking me for understanding. "It was still shitty though," I mumble, unable to stop my mouth from producing the words.

Andrew's smile fades, "I know". He looks into my eyes again. His intense blues stare into my boring browns, and I find it hard to stay mad at him. I thought I learned that trusting people wasn't an option. That thinking people will be there for you is just fooling yourself. But I can't help but trust Andrew right now. I don't want to. He's already ignored me. Why would he change? Still, my brain has shut off and my heart is beating fast. Our faces lean into each other. And suddenly both our eyes are closed as our lips meet.

This kiss lasts longer than our first, less rushed. There are no parents waiting to pick us up this time. His hand rests at the small of my back and mine lays on the back of his head. Our lips fit perfectly, and we only separate because neither of us can breath anymore. I bite my bottom lip again and smile wide, and Andrew smiles as well. His smile bares his perfect teeth, straight and white. "I guess this makes you my girlfriend now," Andy says, clearly content. Somehow, I smile even harder.

Andrew leaves two hours later, after we talk and share another kiss. My parents don't come home until late at night, and they leave early in the morning. I sometimes wonder if they ever sleep. Waking up, Andrew is the first thing on my mind, and I know what I plan on wearing today. I sort through my closet and find a black skirt, though it's nicer than most of the ones I own, a pale pink top, and Andy's blue sweatshirt from Saturday- which I tie around my waist. I question that maybe it's a bit too much, but I realize that he's the one who called me his girlfriend, and if he ignores me, then he's the one with something wrong with him. It doesn't help the fear much, but it does help a little. Before leaving my house, I pin my bangs back with a bobby pin and apply some lipgloss.

At school, Andrew and Brian aren't even talking to each other anymore. I see the jocks, including Andy in front of the front doors though, and I make an attempt to casually walk by them in order to get his attention. I stop, look his way and smile, and though our eyes meet, there is no magic. He continues to talk to his friends. He continues to ignore me.

I want to scream, and by lunch, I haven't calmed down at all. The one thing worse than ignoring me: give me hope that you won't ignore me, and then do it anyways. I didn't even bring vodka with me today. But right now I wish I had five shots of it. I decide to hide in the bathroom, where I won't have to see my betrayer. While in a stall, I pull out my sketchbook, and stuff in Andrew's sweatshirt. I look at my drawing of him. I captured every detail right, which makes me hate the drawing almost more than I hate Andrew. I don't want to ever look into those blue eyes again, and I'm disappointed in myself for wasting my blue pen on him.

"Screw you!" I scream to the empty room. I only notice that I'm crying, when water splashes onto paper. I tug my sketchbook back into my bag. Though my first instinct is to wipe away my tears, I let it burn down my face. It feels like I'm crying liquid fire, like I'm crying vodka. "Why does everyone abandon me…?" I sputter to nobody. "Even you. I had hope. Why did I have hope?" I'm almost yelling again. I don't even know if I'm mad at Andrew. I'm more mad at myself for trusting him. I knew from the moment I answered the door that he was a mistake. That _this_ was a mistake. The possibility that he didn't see me has crossed my mind so many times, but playing the moment back, I could see fear in Andrew's eyes when he saw me. Fear that I would say 'hi' to him. Fear that someone would recognize his sweatshirt. It was no mistake of his for ignoring me.

I spend the rest of lunch crying, and am dreading last period. English class. I thank the school Gods that he at at least sits behind me. Perhaps I can ignore his presence. But I know it won't work. And it doesn't help that we're just 'Silent Reading'. Which means the teacher is done with us and couldn't give less of a shit about what we do. I can feel Andrew looking at the back of my head, probably decide if he should talk to me or not. I choose to make the decision for him.

"You know, when someone says that they've done something shitty and apologize for it, I wouldn't expect them to do it all over again," I say, not even turning back so we can see each other.

"Allison…I thought you weren't even at school. I didn't see you in the morning and I tried to find you at lunch, but-"

"Oh shut up," I shoot back. "You saw me in the morning. I saw you see me. I smiled at you. And I didn't go to lunch, so I wouldn't expect you'd find me". I admit that I was crying in the bathroom, but decide against it. I can't trust this boy.

"Allison, I was buried in a group of my friends. I couldn't say anything to you if I tried," he says, as if his excuse is valid.

I finally turn to him, "First off, you didn't try. Second, so you did see me?" Andrew is at a loss for words, and I'm glad I've lowered him to this state. "Exactly. You. Are. A. Liar. And if I was even your girlfriend before, well I guess you're also single". I've never dumped someone before (or been in a relationship for that matter) and I expected this to feel more...powerful. Like I had won. Only I hadn't. I looked at his face, and I could see pain carving every contour, regret raising in every highlight. "I don't know why I expected more. Nobody told you it was okay to like me, so you wouldn't have thought of it yourself".

I know that my words are cruel. But I don't expect him to respond to them. "Allison I don't know what to think. I never do. Going to your house was the one decision I think I've ever made by myself. Give me one more chance. Come on," his voice is desperate and pleading, but I can't believe him. It's not that easy. He can't just go on and ask for second-or is this third?-chances.

But, instead of saying 'No', I let out a "I'll see".

 **Please don't kill me I promise there will be a new chapter soon and it'll have a more concrete ending than "I'll see". I just htought this argument was needed to help make this all a lil bit more realistic and true to what might happen. Again, I'd like to thank people who review my story, it makes me so happy! See you soon!**

 **~Trexarmsroar**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG. I've moved across the country, taken a vacation the day after I moved in, and started unpacking since the last chapter. In short, my life has been hectic. I worked hard on this chapter, but it's late at night so forgive me if it isn't the best, I hope you guys can forgive me. Enjoy guys!**

Sitting at home, I ponder if I should trust Andrew. He's ignored me twice, in the course of two days, which most certainly doesn't help his case. It seems he can only bare to be around me when nobody can see it. Which also doesn't help his case. Honestly, the only thing that does help his case, is Saturday. The feeling of understanding which he was able to push-almost force- onto me. Somehow, the one reason I still want Andrew and the millions of reasons I shouldn't trust him balance out, and I suppose that must be some sign of something, though I can't seem to figure out what. I'm lying on the floor of the kitchen. The porcelain tiles are cool against against the skin of my sprawled out limbs. I'm considering if I should go take a shower to calm down. "Sounds like a good idea," I tell myself out loud as I pull my body off the floor. Suddenly, the front door opens.

My parents walk in. Both of them. Now, this is a sight. I cock an eyebrow up. They're both giggling and my lanky mother is leaning on my stout father for support. _Drunk,_ I realize.

"Allison!" my mom shouts excitedly. I offer a small smile and walk forward to shut the door. "Honey, your father got off work early, so we decided to have some fun!". I'm abruptly reminded of why this is happening. My father hasn't "gotten off early" for years, but it was once a regular event, practiced so my parents could, as my mother phrased it, "have fun". I never knew how, but I always assumed my father would tell his secretary that he had a "daughter emergency". That's how he got out of everything. He'd tell everyone his problem kid had some fit, or that I had an emergency therapy session. I don't go to therapy anymore, but I guess no one else really knows that.

"Cool mom," I whisper. I look at my dad. He's just glancing at his wife, drunkenly happy. I nod at him, hoping for a response. But as usual he ignores my existence. Without explanation, I run up to the bathroom.

As I look in the mirror, I can see that my usually pasty face is bright red. Seeing both my parents together for the first time in forever took me far too much by surprise. "Calm. Down," I command myself. My ears are suddenly met with the faint yelling of my parents. "Shit…" I mumble. "I forgot, they fight when they're drunk".

I take off my clothes quickly and step into the shower as to ignore the arguments. Warm water sprays itself onto my back. I wash my hair for the first time in days, not that I need to wash this dry mess much. The shampoo itself makes me feel better than I've felt in a while and I sigh out loud in relief. The suds drape around each strand of my hair, cleansing my head. I add conditioner in hopes to strip away the frizz. Next, I wash my body, and though I'm not particularly dirty, I feel more clean than I usually do when I shower. "I wish I felt like this everyday," I laugh to myself. Once every bit of soap runs down the drain, I sit in the white tub, letting the water sprinkle onto my back. I stay like that for much too long, _I must've stolen the entire ocean_ , I joke to myself.

After I'm satisfied by my wasting of precious resource, I turn on the shower and wrap a towel around my otherwise exposed body. The mirror of the bathroom is all fogged up, so I use my finger to draw a smile in it. My own lips move to match the drawing.

After I've changed, I go to check on my parents in their usually empty room. My father is sleeping (at five am may I mention) and my mother is reading a magazine while sipping on more wine. _Shit, tomorrow they're going to have a terrible hangover_ , I realize. I make note to switch my alarm clock extra early and to come home extra late to avoid their presence. Right now, I decide to actually do my homework in order to pass time.

Three hours later, and I'm sure I'll have some very surprised teachers if I even decide to show them the papers. My stomach grumbles, but as usual I decide to skip on dinner. Instead, I creep into my bed, my alarm clock set extra early, and fall asleep.

When I get up, I immediately get ready. I don't want to get out the door any later than I must. I throw on the first thing I can find, a yellow blouse and a black skirt, which I feel makes me look a bit like a bee. I quickly line my eyes, pin back my still slightly damp hair, and slip on shoes before practically running out the door. I'm about halfway to school when I realize I've forgotten my vodka. I slap my arm and run back to my house. _Please let my parents still be asleep._ I open the door as quietly as one ever possible can and poured to vodka, about two shots this time, no time to measure properly, and am about to leave when I hear my father's voice boom from upstairs.

"Who the hell is down there!" he yells.

"Shit shit shit," I mutter. "It's just your daughter!"

"Daughter? You playing some game?" he screams back

I find it funny that he can't even bother to come down to see if there's a burglar, but I wish I could find it sad that he doesn't seem to even remember I exist, "Allison, Dad. It's me, Allison".

"Wha-oh yes right going to school kiddo?"

I cringe at my childhood nickname, back when he still cared, "Yeah I'm just going to school, bye".

I race out the door before he can say anymore to me and head to school, vodka filled bottle in hand.

When I arrive to school, I see some jocks running around the building, most likely doing morning practice, and I'm thankful the Andrew is nowhere to be found. I am about to enter, when I realize the doors are locked. "God damn it, are you kidding me?" I whisper.

"Hey, Allison!" a familiar voice shouts out.

 _Can this day get any better?_

"Andrew, hey…" I mutter. "Listen, I really don't think now's a good-" he cuts me off.

"Listen, no I know. I've been a real jerk and I'm not fixing myself. I just, I just need to remember that I have to think for myself. C'mon you said you'll see, just hear me out," he pleads.

"I've heard you out plenty of times," I say, starting to get frustrated. "Plenty. You can't keep pretending I don't exist until we're alone, or you stalk me to my house or whatever. I'm not playing your stupid flipping mind games!" I'm yelling now, but thankfully everyone running is on the other side of the school, so they can't hear me.

Andrew looks taken back. His blue eyes are sparkling with tears, "Allison, I'm...I'm sorry…" he whispers.

"Prove it, then!" I yell, still upset.

Andrew looks to see the boys running to towards our direction now. _Great, he's gonna wait till they're gone for us to talk at all_ , I figure. But then, he pulls me in for a kiss.

 **Wooh lots happened in that chapter. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I'll try to keep it to a week wait maximum. Love you all, thank you for the wonderful reviews, please remember to keep doing so!  
~Trexarmsroar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can we disregard the fact that I said I would update in a week and it's been months? No? Okay. I am literally so sorry. School (ew) came up and I completely forgot about this story which was so stupid of me. I'm going to try to get in the habit of writing often again, but this time I will make no confirmations. To make it up, this is all happy stuff. Enjoy!**

"Oh my God. What the hell…" is all I can mutter as he pulls away. My mouth is slightly ajar in disbelief; Andrew's is smiling wide, his stupid perfect teeth showing.

"Did I prove it?" he questions. I, too, am smiling now, teeth showing. That's the only answer he seems to need because he hugs me right on the spot, "I'm so sorry," he whispers. When we separate, it seems that all the jocks are now staring at us. "What're you staring at?" Andy questions them all, "Keep jogging". Though a few continue to stare for a few seconds, most decide to leave us be and keep going.

"Clark!" one yells, "The hell do you think you're doing with that Basketcase?" I stick my tongue out at him and Andy laughs a little to himself.

"See you at lunch, Jones," he says back cooly. Jones scoffs but goes back around the track. "I've got to join them, but wait for me out here okay? Sit on that bench," Andrew nods in the direction of a bench with his backpack and I happily nod. When I sit down, I open up my own own bag, and find his sweatshirt, still stuffed deep into the corner. I pull it out and put it on, reasoning that it was chilly anyways. The blue and yellow clash, but I'm not sure I give a shit. I play with the sleeves a bit, they're ever so slightly too long and if I wave my arms a bit they flop around. This is the best I've felt in so long. I didn't know I could feel this good. This is better than the first kiss. Ten minutes feel like two when Andy returns.

"Hey, Allison," he says still smiling stupidly. I can't blame him though, I've been acting stupidly this entire time too.

"Hi," I reply, dragging out the single word. "Thank you," I whisper out of the corner of my mouth. He pulls me up from the bench, grabs his backpack and holds my hand as he walks into school with me. We're still early, and have plenty of time to ourselves.

"I've gotta take a shower," Andy says, clearly feeling awkward about having to leave me alone again. But I don't mind.

"It's alright, I'll watch your stuff," I tell him. I offer him a small smile. He grins back and heads to the locker room showers. I take this time to think about Andy.

Sure Andrew has his flaws, but who doesn't? Besides, I wasn't in a situation to be picky about my friends. At the moment, he was all I had. Even Brian hadn't been talking to me. But, I know I stick to Andy for more than just desperation. He's the only one who looks at my face and sees something beautiful. He's the only one I can believe cares about me in the absolute slightest. And I care about him too. For whatever reason, I care about an empty headed jock who I didn't even know really existed a week ago.

This time, it seemed to take Andrew a lifetime to come back. But when he reached me, I couldn't help but admire the shine of his damp hair and the smell he was emitting. "We just have a mi-" Andrew is cut short by the long dull sound of the bell. The school is swarming with students now. I hand Andy his backpack and start walking backwards to my class and mouth to him "Bye".

By lunch time, I've realized that I have absolutely no choice but to sit alone. If I sit with Andrew and his group of friends, I'll die of embarrassment when they throw cruel words in the direction of a basketcase. So I tread to my usual table and take a quick sip of liquid fire. What I see when I put the bottle down shocks me so much I think I must already be drunk and delusional. I see Andy coming to sit with me.

"Allison," he says in greeting, smiling yet again. That seems to be all he does recently.

"You came to sit with me?" I ask skeptically.

"Of course, why wouldn't I sit with my girlfriend?" He's playing the girlfriend card again and I can't help but giggle.

"Fair enough"

Andrew has his usual buffet of a lunch to eat. "Aren't you going to eat something?" he asks.

"No, um, I usually skip the whole eating this if I can," I reply hesitantly, trying not to worry him, "Not my favorite task".

"Well, you might enjoy this," Andrew pulls out a box of chocolates.

"Chocolate?" I question laughing a bit.

"Well, uh, yeah," Andrew replies sheepishly, "I thought it was romantic". He was blushing now, clearly embarrassed.

"It's cheesy," I state blatantly, "But I love it". To prove how much I loved it I popped a piece into my mouth. "I was wrong," I say, pretending to be surprised, Andy cocks an eyebrow, "It's not cheesy, it's chocolaty!" He snorts a laugh.

 **I told you, just happy! I promise promise promise I'll try to write more often. Until next time, remember to review, and thank you to the lovely people who have reviewed. I love you all!**

 **~trexarmsroar**


End file.
